


Not Just Her DNA

by TKelParis



Series: Non-Rose-Colo(u)red Glasses [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rose fans might want to skip this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKelParis/pseuds/TKelParis
Summary: Nine knows why the Dalek said what it did regarding his own feelings toward Rose. How is he going to explain it to her?





	Not Just Her DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Really, what DID that Dalek get from Rose touching it?

**Title** : Not Just Her DNA  
**Series** : There's The Door!  
**Rating** : T  
**Author** : [](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/profile)[**tkel_paris**](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary** : Nine knows why the Dalek said what it did regarding his own feelings toward Rose. How is he going to explain it to her?  
**Disclaimer** : I so wish this had happened, but it didn't. Therefore, you can guess who owns what.  
**Dedication** : I think this concept came out of another email conversation with [](https://tardis-mole.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://tardis-mole.livejournal.com/)**tardis_mole**. This makes 41 short story first drafts this month. :D  
**Author's Note** : Really, what DID that Dalek get from Rose touching it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Not Just Her DNA**  
**Started May 31, 2012  
** Finished February 6, 2013  
  
“What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?”  
  
In the nanoseconds that followed, a giant moment of clarity hit the Doctor. The Dalek was wrong – he didn't love Rose. He liked her and found amusement in her naïve views of the universe, found pleasure in her company, but she was more like a child to him. In fact, she _was_ a child. She was barely seventeen, not even a woman yet. So where in Rassilon's name did that Dalek get the ideas that Rose was a woman and that he, the Doctor, loved her?  
  
The answer to that hit him an instant later – Rose. She'd touched it, transferred some of her DNA to it. It got its knowledge of the Internet, of Earth from her. Which meant it also absorbed her knowledge and beliefs about how the world around her worked. Which meant that Rose believed that he, the Doctor, loved her.  
  
He knew he lacked a lot of knowledge about how humans really thought. Especially their emotional moments. He lived in his head, so he didn't even understand his own emotions – but he knew his soul well enough to know that what Rose believed wasn't reality.  
  
In the back of his mind as he sought a solution to stop the Dalek's rampage, which Rose caused with her lack of knowledge and impulsive actions, he pondered what he should do about this. If Rose survived, he had to put an end to her belief – if she continued, she might become more reckless under the assumption that he would somehow help her.  
  
He saw that his time with her was likely to end either way soon. He didn't want her to die, but he thought it a possibility. He steeled himself for an ugly conversation when he saw that she was still alive.  
  
And his resolve strengthened when she challenged him over the Dalek's fate. The only point he would give her was the reluctance to kill, but she knew nothing about Daleks. None could be tamed. It was foolish to assume so.  
  
Perhaps that was partly his fault. He didn't explain them. But would she have believed him? He wasn't sure that it would have changed things. That was the worst part.  
  
Once the Dalek was dead, the Doctor thought about what he could do. If Rose had been like any of his past companions – in that there was no living family to think about – then he could've just left her with that kid who had an escape pod. Would've been a fitting punishment for both of them.  
  
Once he'd taken the TARDIS key away. He had a sudden vision of her giving the key to someone and that boy creating some technology that didn't belong in his time-frame. That couldn't be.  
  
So he had to take her with him. No choice there. But he wasn't going to let things slide any longer.  
  
He waited until they were outside the Powell Estate, and he'd talked her into giving up her TARDIS key to speak. “That Dalek was wrong, and so are you.”  
  
His words shocked her enough to stop all words from her mouth. He took advantage of the lull.  
  
“He spoke based on what you believe, and you're wrong when you think that I love or even could love you in that way. I can't have a companion who expects things from me I can't give. This is parting time, Rose. Dealing with a regular human life is the only thing that could make you grow up.”  
  
He swiftly went back inside, closing the doors before Rose could recover her wits. He had his ship take him as far away from her as possible.  
  
It hurt to be alone again, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with another's idiocy. He hoped that Mickey would continue his journey of growing up, and not let Rose hold him back.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
